A micromanipulation system consisting of an inverted microscrope, two micro manipulators and video equipment necessary for the recording and analysis of data has recently been acquired. This system will be used to investigate the intrinsic material properties of red cell membrane and large lipid vesicles using micropipette aspiration and flow channel techniques.